


Surprise!

by marauder5sos



Series: Minty Fic Week! [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minty Fic Week, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINTY FIC WEEK DAY 1 - BIRTHDAY!AU </p><p>It's Monty's Twenty-Second birthday and Miller is away visiting family but when Monty goes to his "surprise" party at Clarke and Octavia's, there's a special present waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Monty was down in the dumps. It was his twenty-second birthday and he was at college for semester break without his boyfriend Miller, who had gone home for break leaving Monty all alone.

Granted, all their friends were still at college with him, none of them having the desire or necessity to go home, but it wasn’t the same without Miller, and now here was Monty getting dressed to go to a nice birthday party arranged by Bellamy at Clarke and Octavias apartment off campus.

“Monty!” yelled Jasper, his roommate and best friend since childhood, “C’mon, we’re gonna be late, Wells and Fox are picking us up in two minutes, hurry up!”

Grumbling to himself, Monty finished lacing up his Doc Martens, jammed Millers spare beanie on his head and proceeded to walk out into the living room grabbing two bottles of vodka as he passed through the kitchen.

“Why are we even having this? I’m tired and miserable and it’s not that important anyway.”

“Monty bro! It’s your birthday! You gotta relax, I bet, you’re going to have more fun tonight than you think you will.”

As his phone lit up from a text from Fox saying she and Wells had pulled up, he pushed Jasper through the front door rolling his eyes as he said, “Yeah, I’m sure you’re going to have more than I will, isn’t Maya coming?”

Seeing Jasper blush sent a small sense of vindictive pride through Monty as he and Jasper thrust themselves into the backseat of Wells’ car and as he buckled his seatbelt up, Wells looked in his rear view mirror and asked with a grin, “You ready birthday boy?”

Jasper scoffed, “He’s been moping the whole day, seriously, he and Miller are so codependent it makes me sick.”

Wells and Fox laughed, “Monty, just chill out yeah? We have some wicked presents for you okay? And you know Octavia and Clarke will take it personally if you don’t have a good time.”

Looking out the window as Wells turned into Clarke and Octavia’s street, he grinned, “So what you’re saying is, I have to at least pretend I’m having fun so Clarke and ‘Tavia don’t feel bad?”

Fox turned her head and winked at Monty, “Yes, that’s exactly what he’s saying.”

Sighing heavily, he got out of the car and went to stand next to Jasper and Wells, “Fiine, tonight I’ll be the cheeriest twenty-two year old you’ve ever seen okay?”

Jasper, Wells and Fox all exchanged amused glances and Jasper threw his arm around Monty and grabbed the vodka bottles from him. As they walked into the unlocked house, they were met by a loud fanfare of “SURPRISE!”

Monty laughed and looked around at his group of friends as his emotions raised, “You all realise it wasn’t a surprise party right? You all know I knew don’t you?”

Clarkes face dropped as she turned to Bellamy, “You told him! Didn’t you?” she accused as she poked him in the chest.

“Clarke! How else was he going to come here dressed up? I did you a favour!”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “We’ll talk about this later,” and turning to Monty, her eyes flicked up to his hair and she grinned, “Nice beanie, did you talk to lover boy today?”

As everyone dispersed around the room splitting up into tiny groups, Monty answered Clarke, “Yeah, he said he was going to steal me a new laptop to make up for not being here.”

Clarke and Monty laughed, Millers old vice being more of a joke than an actual issue now, “Oh I’m going to go yell at Bell for telling you about the surprise, but Murphys heading over here so stay put,”

As Clarke walked off, Murphy jogged over to where Monty was standing and clapped him on the back in a hug, “Hey man, I missed you at poker night last night, I could’ve used you on my team!”

Monty blinked in surprise, “I didn’t think you’d want me coming?” he questioned, “Don’t you just let me come because of Miller?”

Murphys face transformed in horror, “Dude, no way, you’re one of us! It’s not just because Miller’s my best friend, I mean, you always make the best moonshine, and you’re crazy good at poker man, seriously, any time Miller is away just come hang out with us okay?”

Monty’s face lit up as Murphy clinked his beer bottle against his and they both sipped their beer in silence until Murphy spoke up again, “You’re good for him you know, he’s not as grumpy as he used to be.”

Monty, not knowing what to say, just nodded and took another swig of beer.

As Murphy was about to add something extra to his previous statement, the front door slammed shut and Monty looked around in confusion, “Everyone’s here right?” he asked Murphy quietly.

Murphy grinned, “Yeah, everyone’s here all right.”

Just then, Clarke popped her head out the kitchen, “Monty, get your cute little butt in this kitchen right now,” but as he was about to walk in, she walked out whispering in his ear, “Your present’s in there, go get it tiger.”

As the music out in the other room got louder, he entered the kitchen, only to see someone else sitting down at the bench bouncing their leg in anticipation.

Miller turned around as Monty launched himself at him and wrapped his arms around him pressing his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck.

“Monty,” Miller chuckled as he tightened his grip on Monty, “Happy Birthday dork.”

“You’re a jackass,” came the mumbled response, “Why did nobody tell me you were going to be back?”

“Personally I think Clarke and Murphy would’ve killed anybody who spoiled the surprise.”

Nodding to himself Monty acknowledged the truth in what Miller said, “You’re probably right.”

Pulling back, Monty ran his eyes over his boyfriend and cupped his jaw as he pressed their foreheads together, “I missed you so much,” he whispered.

Miller smirked, “So I’ve heard, people were telling me you were moping the whole time.”

Monty rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t the whole time,” he complained with a huff as Miller raised his eyebrows.

“Okay maybe 99% of the time but still,”

Miller laughed, “Don’t worry, I missed you too,” raising his eyes, Miller took in Montys appearance, “Nice beanie, where’d you get it?”

“Oh some guy left it in my dorm.”

“Just some guy huh?”

Monty grinned, “Maybe not just some guy.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

As Miller pulled the beanie off Monty’s head and ruffled his hair, he asked, “What do you think we should do now?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe some of this?” and sliding his hand to the back of Millers head, he pressed his lips to Millers who sighed happily and applied even more pressure to the kiss. Millers hands slid down Monty’s body until they reached his belt and Monty leant into the kiss, moving Miller backwards into the kitchen bench.

Just as Miller had started kissing down Monty’s neck with Monty sighing breathily, someone gave an awkward cough from the door.

“Sorry!” Monroe squeaked from the doorway while grimacing apologetically, “I didn’t mean to interrupt, but it’s time for cake and we kind of need the birthday boy.”

Leaning against Miller, Monty replied, “We’ll be out there in a minute, we’ll just, tidy up.”

As Monroe left, Monty raised his head and looked at Miller and they both began to laugh.

After they had cleaned themselves up and began walking towards the door, Miller said quietly, “Tonight when we get back to your room, we’re kicking Jasper out, yes?”

Monty smirked, “Oh God yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the first instalment for my Minty Fic Week fics x  
> As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
